When a component of an aircraft's structure (e.g., a rotorcraft, such as a helicopter, cyclocopter, autogyro, gyrodyne, etc.; a fixed-wing aircraft, such as an airplane, a seaplane, etc.) becomes damaged during flight, the aircraft may be landed and inspected to determine the extent of the damage and the cause of the damage. Methods are available for: (i) sensing that the aircraft, or a portion thereof, may be damaged, and (ii) providing or indicating maintenance actions that could be taken when the aircraft is landed. If a portion or component of the aircraft structure sustains damage during flight, and the pilot continues the flight (e.g., either to the scheduled destination or to a base), the damage may spread or propagate to one or more additional components of the aircraft structure, particularly if loads are not minimized in the proximity of the affected area.